maplestorymfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Fort Battle - Race
Guild Fort Battle - Race is a real-time battle between Guilds. To be eligible to participate in the Guild Fort Battle - Race, players will have to be a member of a Guild. As the Guild feature is unlocked at level 30, the Guild Fort Battle - Race will thus be unlocked at level 30. Access The Guild Fort Battle - Race can be accessed through Guild → Fort Battle - Race. Notes * A maximum of 20 members per Guild can participate in each round. * The Guild can participate once daily. * The Guild's tier is decided upon receiving points for each victory or loss. * Fights at the Battlefields is according to the Guild's assigned tier. * Guild Members can obtain 1 Guild Skill Box for attendance. * Guild Members can also get Daily Rewards and Season Rewards (biweekly). Details Matchmaking Application * Application submission period: 21:00 - 21:15 (server time) * Application must be submitted by the Guild Master. * The Guild can participate in the Guild Fort Battle - Race when the Guild Master clicks on Application button. Matchmaking is done real-time for all Guilds registered at the time. Battle Participation * After a successful matchmaking, the Guild Master can enter the waiting room. * The Guild Master then can send invites to Guild members. (Only invited members may enter.) * If the waiting room time limit expires or two Guild Masters click on the ‘Ready’ button, players will be transferred to the Battlefield. Game Play * Players from the waiting room will be able to enter the battle. * Battle will take place at the battlefield of the assigned tier. * Players can see their opponent’s progress while playing. * The Guild which first destroys the Guardian Tower will take the victory. * If the Guild is matched with a Guild with a lower tier, the battle will take place in lower-tier battlefield. * Players can use the Guild Skill Box to use skills helpful for battle. List of Available Guild Skill Rank * Rank is determined based on the season points earned from battles. * Season Points cannot be less than zero. * Rank is refreshed for each season. Season rewards will be distributed according to each season’s rank. Points Chart Battleground Rank Battleground rank will be determined based on the earned points for each season. Guilds corresponding to each battleground rank can practice on its battleground. Rewards There are three types of rewards available - daily, season rank and season tier rewards. Daily Reward Daily reward will be distributed to all guild members on the following day, upon entering Guild Fort Battle - Race. Season Rank Reward Season Tier Reward Season Tier Rewards will be distributed based on the tier accomplished in the previous season. If a player joins the Guild with season tier reward buff, he/she will be able to receive the corresponding continuous buff benefit. Q & A Q: Do buff effects (food, skill, guild skills) apply to guild races? A: Yes. All food, skill and guild skill buff effects are applied to guild races.Category:Guild